


Polvo negro

by Doradoshadow



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Captivity, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doradoshadow/pseuds/Doradoshadow
Summary: Un final alternativo corto si Jack hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Pitch luego del fracaso del rescate de Pascua.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Polvo negro

_Sólo quería que abrieras los ojos_ , resonó.

—Pero yo lo entiendo.

Él dijo unas palabras tan dulces, que tocaron aquella fibra dentro de mí que siempre me había molestado, petrificada en el tiempo desde hace trescientos años de aislamiento.

Comunicación, entendimiento, reconocimiento. No sentía aquel enlace con los otros Guardianes aunque quisiera, ellos eran…

 _Diferentes_ , dijo aquella vocecilla en mi cabeza, con desprecio.

Sí, diferentes.

Ellos no entendían del aislamiento, probablemente nunca entenderían la incomunicación, ni lo que significaba el no tener siquiera la oportunidad de ser reconocido.

Ellos no entendían nada sobre aquella aplastante soledad.

¿Celos?

No.

Sólo incomprensión, aquellos sentimientos eran probablemente algo ajeno a ellos.

Recordaba con cierta satisfacción secreta y viscosa la cara de pánico aplastada del Conejo al ser incapaz de ser reconocido por los niños luego del fracaso del rescate de la Pascua.

 _—¿Al fin puedes entenderme, canguro?—_ había susurrado una vocecilla en mi cabeza con satisfacción.

Pero probablemente no era así. La culpa, acumulada sobre mi ante el fracaso de la Pascua sólo evidenciaba lo obvio, razonó aquella parte de mi cabeza con un evidente dejo de crueldad.

_Pero Pitch… ¿De verdad lo entendía?_

—¿Que nadie crea en ti? ¿Añorar una familia?

“Por supuesto que lo sé”, eso dijo su expresión.

—Todos esos años en la sombra, creí que nadie sabía lo que se sentía—hizo una pausa mientras sus oscuros ojos, repletos de los mismos sentimientos de aislamiento que había experimentado yo se mostraban de una manera tan evidente que era dolorosa, aún así brillantes y dorados me miraban directamente.

—Pero veo que me equivoqué.

—No tenemos que estar solos Jack, yo creo en ti, y sé que los niños también creerán en ti, van a creer en los dos

_¿Era así? ¿No estoy siendo engañado?_

¿Alguien al fin sería capaz de entender esos densos sentimientos que sólo quería que alguien escuchara y comprendiera? ¿No era esta conexión algo imaginado por mí desde la primera vez que había visto su rostro cínico riéndose de una manera tan ingrávida?

Ahhh.

¿Podría alguien verme? No con aquellos ojos de desconfianza procedentes de los otros guardianas que veía a una mera paria, ¿Si no como un igual que es capaz de saber de lo que le hablan?

Entonces, en medio de esa preciada oscuridad, cuando pensaba que mi mente estaba entre un delirio y la penumbra, podía sentir sus fríos dedos alrededor de mi cuello estrangulándome de una manera suave y delicada, justo en el filo, él quería mantenerme consciente y a la misma vez en un estado de desvanecimiento.

Aunque de todas formas no podía morir, el aliento se me escapaba como si me balanceara entre la vida y la muerte sólo por sus manos, heladas. No podía ver su rostro ni su expresión, sólo podía sentir su piel y sus dedos, delicados.

_Yo ya he muerto._

Mi cuerpo absolutamente helado respondía a su tacto y a la asfixia, más animosamente de lo que quisiera, me encontraba deseando su tacto de manera ansiosa para que continuara, pero aquello nunca ocurría. Hoy tampoco era la excepción.

Recordé entonces lo afilados que se vieron sus ojos cuando dijo que que sólo quería que abriera mis ojos.

No veía nada, aunque sentía sus manos, y sus labios besarme con suma delicadeza. Mi mejilla, mi cuello... su aliento suave sobre mi oído como el murmuro de las ramas en invierno.

Para él sólo era una herramienta para perpetuar la ola de frío y oscuridad que se había cernido sobre el mundo, y aún así ¿Por qué molestarse en tratarme con tanto cuidado cuando mi piel debía lastimarlo con el tacto gélido del hielo?

¿Era necesario alimentar mi vana esperanza? ¿O era necesario mantener aquella falsa felicidad que experimentaba cuando cuidaba de mi de aquella manera?

En medio del delirio, levanté mi mano y perseguí aquel brillo dorado que resplandecía en la oscuridad, y acaricie lo que pensé que era su rostro, con las yemas de mis dedos sentí su piel contraerse suavemente hacia arriba.

Pero eso estaba bien incluso así.

Al fin no echaría a perder algo.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería tratar de jugar un poco con el concepto desesperado de una atracción torcida entre estos dos experimentando también con la brevedad, no hay mucho que aclarar además de que no es amor, pero igual quería escribirlo.  
> Quizás en el futuro trate de escribir algo fluff de estos dos.


End file.
